The Dark Ages
by Cherry Blossom Haiku
Summary: Because the Digital World was once dark, and Azulongmon was not as wise as he is now. These were the Dark Ages, and this was the Human Purge. *A Beginning Fic* Rated T to make sure.


**Hey! It's been awhile, but I've worked really hard on this story. It's a bit choppy, but I hope you like it. It's a different look at the original digidestined than _To Be A Myth,_ but I like this one better. It's darker, and has more of a definite plot line to it. Merry late Christmas/ Happy new year!  
**

**I do not own digimon.**** I wish I did though**

* * *

She liked to watch from the sidelines. This is not to say that she never fought, or participated. She did plenty of that, more than anyone else. She knew, unlike all the other chosen, the true evil of the Digital World.

She was one of thirty children kidnapped in 1992, all aged from the age of four to the age of twelve. She was four years old, the youngest child chosen by the Sovereigns. Azulongmon, not always the wise being he now is, had ordered at the beginning of the Digital World that human children must be brought into the Digital World. He wanted to prove that humans could not survive in the Digital World.

These were the Dark Ages, and this was the Human Purge.

The children were all whisked away in their sleep, for the sovereigns could bridge the barrier between the human and digital worlds. The first thing the children were told upon their arrival in this strange new land was that they had to _survive. _And, furthermore, they had to survive by any means necessary, and they would be given no protection from the monsters that roamed this land. It was every child for him or herself.

Their numbers were reduced by half in the first twenty-four hours.

Every time she turned her head, all she could see was blood, and rampaging Digimon. In those first twenty-four hours, she had seen things she could not unsee, and would be scarred for life. She was armed with a tree branch, but never got into any fights with the big bloodthirsty creatures. She was small, and could hide in holes in the ground.

She was a timid child, frightened of her own shadow. Every sound made her jump, and clutch the stick she found tighter. Every time she saw one of the other children she would run to them, only to find them being killed by a monster.

Forty-eight hours into the purge, she realized that all the children were disappearing at a fast rate.

Seventy-two hours in, she realized she was a good hider.

Ninety-two hours in, she made a friend.

Jessica Kido had blue-black hair, and wore glasses that slid down her face. But what the girl remembers is her unbreakable smile, which brightened as she told stories of the adventures she had with her twin brother Joe. She was five to her four, and was as skilled at hiding as the younger girl. The two stood side by side, and swore that they would survive this ordeal.

One hundred and two hours in, the four year old was alone again. Jessica had chosen an unfortunate hiding place, and was killed by a giant black dinosaur.

One hundred and three hours into the purge, the girl realized she was invisible, and, therefore, untouchable.

After two hundred hours, Azulongmon declared the purge a success. Every single human child was dead, and therefore no human could survive in their world. He gloated and boasted, until a Leomon came up to him and informed him of a new situation.

One human child had survived, and she had defeated Apoclymon.

The girl was not quite sure how it happened. She was walking along a dark path. She did not think that it was night time, but she walked along anyway. There were no monsters on this path, so she felt safe, despite the endless darkness. As she continued to walk; she became colder, and more scared. Something was not right with the path she had been walking on. And that is when _it _appeared.

Apoclymon.

He was huge, bigger than any monster the girl had ever seen. And he wanted to kill her. She was no longer invisible, and she knew it was her time to die.

But as the monster grabbed her, something strange happened. She was engulfed in a bright, white light, and it took her a moment, but she realized that the light was coming out of her. The light blinded the creature, and he dropped her, screaming in agony. She watched as he disintegrated into data.

Azulongmon, having heard this story, went in search of the girl. He found her sitting against a tree, looking at nine stones in her hand. They were all shining different colors, and the great dragon was instantly interested in not only the stones, but why this girl would posses them.

She looked up at the great dragon, and whispered so that he could barely hear her "They came out of me. They came out of my heart."

Carefully, Azulongmon took the stones and looked at them. "My child, these represent parts of your soul. Look at the pictures engraved on them.

A sun for courage. Something you would need to have to come to this world, and to survive it as well.

This one means friendship. Even in these harsh times, you still managed to meet someone kind, whom you considered a friend.

A heart represents love. For although you have grown to hate us Digimon, I can see in your eyes that you love the world itself, for this soil has provided you your salvation from death.

This is for knowledge. You knew to hide, and not fight, a skill the other children did not have. This proved your success in this world.

This is sincerity. For I doubt you would ever tell a lie, and you did not lie to me when you said these stones came out of your heart.

This picture represents reliability. You proved yourself an asset to your friend in this world, helping her hide. This showed you wanted what was best for her, and you knew how to do it practically.

This small one here is kindness. Something you proved to me by even acknowledging me before I even acknowledged you, despite all I have done to make you hate me.

And these last two go hand in hand. These two stones represent light and hope. You cannot have one without the other. You have hope because you never gave up the fight to survive, and you truly believed you would not die on these soils. And you have light, for without it, you would not have been able to defeat Aploclymon. Is what I say true, young child?"

The girl nodded. Even in her young mind, she knew that she had grown to love this world, for it allowed her to live. Everything the dragon had told her was undeniably true.

A hole opened up beside her. The girl jumped, and looked at it uncertainly.

"Don't fear it. You and the bodies of the dead will go back to your city to be found by the right people. You will remember everything, but the chances of anyone believing you, are slim, I'm sorry to say. You yourself have proved to me that humans will have their place in this world of mine. These nine stones will go to nine children who embody a specific one. You have changed this world, and given it light for the first time. You will always be welcome here."

And the girl stood up, and bade the dragon farewell before walking through the hole, back to the world she came from.

But she was not able to go back to the Digital World for a long while. She could never find a way. She didn't get her Digivice until many years later, after her brother and his friends defeated VenomMyotismon. And when she got her digivice, after over a decade of waiting, she noticed something. All nine crests were etched into the back, and it was pure white. She was the first of many to get their Digivice, and she welcomed her return, mentally, with open arms.

And when she finally went back, it was all different. Nobody was getting attacked, human and digimon were coexisting. This was not the world the girl once knew, but she liked it better. And as the chosen children were showing her around, a boastful Tai Kamiya told her that this was where Apoclymon was defeated for the first time. And, of course, he meant when his team had defeated the monster. But June Motomiya knew better. She smiled and found the tree where she had first talked to Azulongmon, and where the crests were born. She brushed her hand against it, and she knew that this place had more meaning than anyone else knew.

And she would never tell them, but she could have given them a tour as well. Of the many places she hid, and where there were unspeakable horrors that they would never see. She doubted they even knew of the Human Purge, which had claimed the lives of twenty nine children, and had almost claimed her life as well.

And if you asked her why she never got a Digimon partner, she would laugh and tell you that she was strong enough on her own, and that her inner light would save her every time.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I know the part with the crests is kinda bad, but I couldn't think of good ones for love, reliability, and kindness. :(**

**LIVE LONG IN SONG MY SWEETS!**

**XOXO Cherry Blossom Haiku  
**


End file.
